Diabolik Lovers DARK FATE Vol.2 Chapter of the First Quarter/Translation
Track 1 - Shadows of Wolves 0:02 Laito: ”The usual night comes, and the usual boring time flows. Every single day is filled with that repeating pattern.” Reiji: ”We vampires, who live for eternity, always have too much time in our hands. As we lie in the cradle between boredom and idleness, we even lose our sense of time; fervently wishing… for the end to come. Shu: ”For us who will never die of natural causes, death is the beginning of a celebration. It doesn’t matter who does it, we want someone to kill us. Then set us free from this worthless time that’s been flowing for far too long. That’s what we are wishing for.” Ayato: ”But then we thought about it. If we’re only going to die at someone’s hands, not just anyone would do…” 1:03 *animal footsteps* *wolves growling and panting* *more footsteps* *wolves howling* 1:20 Title Call Ayato: ”DIABOLIK LOVERS DARK FATE Volume 2, Chapter of Waxing Moon.” 1:30 Ayato: ”Huh? Wolves, you said? Titless, what are you blabbing about? There’s a rumor going around? Seriously, there’s no way a wolf would scamper around in a human town like this. Stupid. Someone must’ve seen a pack of stray dogs and mistook them for wolves. Rubbish. Or rather, you shouldn’t fall for that sort of bullshit and report every single one of them to me.” 2:04 *swish* Ayato: ”Does it hurt? Of course it does. I pinched you with all my might after all. I made sure it hurts like hell, so you won’t say dumb things like that again. For you, it wouldn’t work unless it hurts this much, right? Or in your case… do you prefer this one instead? *laughs*” 2:38 *rustling sounds* Laito: ”Wait a second, Ayato-kun.” Ayato: ”Huh? What do you want, Laito? Don’t bother me.” Laito: ”I won’t do such a thing. I thought it might be meaningless to punish Bitch-chan with fangs, so I simply wanted to give an advice?” Ayato: ”Ehh?” Laito: ”Think about it~ Bitch-chan is a genius in turning pain into pleasure, remember? So that won’t do, right? A punishment is painful and makes people think that they don’t want to receive it ever again. It has to be that way. Nfu.” 3:16 Ayato: ”Argh, you’re getting on my nerves! Why are you bugging me!?” Laito: ”I’m telling you, I have no such intentions.” Ayato: ”The hell. I was getting in the mood of sucking her blood and all, but you’re pissing me off. Wait… Laito, you’re trying to make me angry, aren’t you? That’s your goal, isn’t it?” Laito: ”Nfu. Well, maybe~ After all, it’s not like Bitch-chan belongs to Ayato-kun or anything. This girl’s blood is my favorite too. Anyone would stop a person who tries to eat their favorite feast without permission, right? Ayato: ”Fuck off!! She’s mine.” Laito: ”Ooh~? When did she become yours, I wonder~?” 4:09 *footsteps* Reiji: ”Alright, enough. *claps hands* Stop your nonsensical dispute right there. Good grief. If I leave you alone, you would start snarling at each other anytime, anywhere. You are all beyond my comprehension.” Ayato: ”Ehh. But Reiji, you also yap and nag whenever you see Slothman, right? You’re one to talk!” Reiji: ”Hmph. If that good-for-nothing were aggressive enough to jump on every single one of my trivial provocations, I would never do something so bothersome.” 4:40 Laito: ”In other words~ Reiji is calling Shu ‘good-for-nothing’, ‘blockhead’, and all that while knowing that he definitely wouldn’t be provoked?” Reiji: ”I never went as far as calling him a ‘blockhead’ though?” Laito: ”Well, well. It doesn’t really matter, right?” Reiji: ”Despite my appearance, I am a pacifist. I do not play twisted games and feel delight from causing unnecessary disputes or wrangling with others. Unlike the rest of you.” Ayato: ”Huh? Quit talking in a roundabout way. I don’t get it at all.” Reiji: ”If you don’t understand, then you can remain that way. Now, you who are dumbfounded over there—fix your posture and act properly. I am going to make some tea right now.” 5:25 *rustling sounds* Reiji: ”That is right. As you straighten up your spine and accept my cup, I would like you to keep in mind the teachings of tea ceremony they have here in Japan.” *sounds of tea pouring into cup* Reiji: ”Here. Ayato and Laito too, do help yourselves.” Ayato: ”Tsk. You’re so annoying. Even though you did smooth things out, I don’t like that smug face you’re making.” Laito: ”So true. I really don’t like that triumphant look either~” Reiji: ”That is fine with me. I do not have the slightest bit of intention to gain your affection after all.” 6:06 *tea set clinking* Reiji: ”More importantly, it seems that you were talking about wolves… Did you see them too?” Ayato: ”Huh? Really, Titless?” Reiji: ”I see. So you did not actually see them, but you are curious about the rumor.” Laito: ”Obviously. Nfu. Think about Red Riding Hood from the fairytale. Red Riding Hood does all sorts of these… naughty things, with the wolf who ate her grandma. That’s why Bitch-chan is curious about the wolves, right~? 6:57 Ayato: ”Was Red Riding Hood that sort of story?” Reiji: ”Ayato. Ignore him. Do not take him seriously.” Ayato: ”Okay…” Laito: ”Ehh? Aren’t you being a bit too cruel?” Reiji: ”In any case. Let us put the credibility of the rumor aside for now… Well, while this is not the story of Red Riding Hood, people view ferocious carnivores like wolves as threats. Since the ancient times, wolves have been portrayed as the villain in many stories. In contrary, they have been worshiped as subjects of terror as well.” 7:36 Reiji: ”If people hear that such creatures have appeared in a large city like this, I believe they will instinctively feel fear.” Ayato: ”What the heck, Titless. So for you, that sort of instinct only works against wolves? The scariest and the strongest should be me—the great Ayato-sama—right?” Laito: ”True, true. We’re the scaaa~ry vampires, remember? We drink your blood, drive both your heart and body mad~*giggles*” Reiji: “*sighs* Good grief. Whenever opportunity presents itself, you people really do take the chance to pick a quarrel with her like that. Don’t you have something more important to think about right now? 8:21 Ayato: ”Something to think about? What is it?” Reiji: ”When it comes to wolves, something is supposed to come to your minds.” Laito: ”Hmm… Something that comes to mind? I can’t remember anything other than Red Riding Hood though.” Ayato: ”Did something happen with them before?” Reiji: ”Unbelievable, this is why vampires who descended to the human world are so… They exist in the demon world, don’t they? A clan of wolves.” Laito: ”Ah, now that you mentioned it.” Ayato: ”I completely forgot about them until just now.” 8:57 Ayato: ”Then the wolves roaming around in town might be the ones from the wolf clan?” Subaru: ”Nah, impossible.” Laito: ”Subaru-kun! When did you get here?” Subaru: ”Don’t mess with me! *crash* I’ve been here the whole time.” Ayato: ”Your presence is thin like air, so I didn’t notice at all. Sorry.” Subaru: ”Hmph. So in other words, you’ve lost your primal instincts and been reduced to nothing more than pets.” Ayato: ”Ah? Pet, you said!? You’re younger, so don’t mess with us!” 9:34 Subaru: ”Tsk. Those who completely forgot about the wolf clan don’t have any rights to call themselves vampires though. Just call yourselves mere pets. Looks like you also forgot that the wolves are sensitive about their turf, and they never leave their own territory.” Laito: ”Nfu. Well, I don’t feel honored or anything as a vampire… but we’re in a place where we can survive without minding the wolves, so you can’t blame us for forgetting about them, can you? Isn’t it different from being a pet?” Subaru: ”That’s exactly what makes you a pet. You’re saying whatever you want to that girl over there, but aren’t you actually the ones being fed by her blood?” Reiji: ”Subaru, stop it. Why are you being so irritable?” Subaru: ”Because you all keep prattling dumb crap!” Laito: ”Subaru-kun, it’s that time of the month, isn’t it? Nfufu.” Subaru: ”You bastard! Do you want me to kick your ass!?” 10:40 Subaru: ”Huh? What? Why do you have to tell me to stop? Or rather, you shouldn’t hang out with those idiots!! Tsk, you’re all seriously pissing me off!! *crash*” Reiji: ”Oh dear. So that is the reason behind Subaru’s irritation…” Subaru: ”WHAT!?” Reiji: ”Just talking to myself. Back to the subject at hand; as Subaru said earlier, the wolf clan never walks out of their territory—even in the demon world. Which means they should be even more territorial here in the human world.” Laito: ”Well, I can see that. I did have a rough time though, when I stepped into their territory back in the demon world.” Subaru: ”Huh? You did something like that?” Laito: ”They’re everywhere, you know. Girls like Bitch-chan.” Ayato: ”Man, you’re seriously loose.” Laito: ”Nfu. I’d rather have you call me a philanthropist.” Ayato: ”Shut up!” 11:44 Ayato: ”Anyway. I’ll beat the wolves up if they’re roaming around, so don’t worry. Titless. You’re mine, right? I won’t let the wolves eat you up. *laughs*” Reiji: ”Oh? It’s already time for school. Now, everyone. Make your preparations and let us go to school. I will not allow you to skip classes.” Laito: ”Oh boy. Well then, I guess I’ll go get ready~” 12:27 *door opening* Subaru: ”Hey. You ready? Huh? Why are you dawdling there? You’re looking for something…? Tsk. What are you looking for? A hairpin!? But you don’t need that kind of stuff! *scoffs* Why do women spend so much time looking for these things? I just don’t get it. Damn it, where have you searched? Ah? Then you haven’t looked here, right?” 13:10 *rustling sounds* Subaru: ”*sighs* …not here. Tsk, this is pissing me off. Hey, did you look under this thing? Ah! There it is. Ugh… Damn it. Here. Ah, hang on. You put this on your hair, right? I’ll do it. It’d be annoying if you keep checking and fixing yourself in the mirror. I can’t wait that long.” 13:50 Subaru: ”If I remember right, you always put it around here… Then… *hairpin snapping* Alright, just like that. Looks great.” 14:11 Subaru: ”You… Why are you red in the face? Huh…? What do you mean embarrassed… T-This is… I don’t mean any… Tsk, damn it! I was… uh, a bit pissed off earlier. So I felt bad and… Ah, no! Not that. Not like that. Uhh… Argh, this is such a pain!” 14:51 Subaru: ”…that’s right. I only wanted your blood. If I get this close… I can suck your blood easily, right? Now, stay still.*bites* …did you get it? I approached you for this purpose. *drinks blood* So good… Your blood is mine. Don’t let anyone else suck it without my permission. Got it?” 16:06 Laito: ”Bitch-cha~n, Subaru-ku~n? The limousine is here~” Subaru: ”Tsk. We have no choice. Come on, let’s go. Just do it already! …your hand!? It’s your fault for being so damn slow! Be quiet and let me hold it!” Track 2 - Premonition of Eclipse 0:01 *car driving off* 0:07 Kanato: ”*yawns* So all of you were having fun while I was fast asleep. You should have woken me up…” Reiji: ”I am awfully doubtful about which part of that subject sounds ‘fun’ to you.” Ayato: ”Well, it was funny to see Titless getting scared of wolves though.” Laito: ”That’s right~ Maybe it’s because Bitch-chan has grown used to living with us, but we don’t really scare her anymore lately—no matter what we say or do.” Kanato: ”True. I, too… *chuckles* …wanted to see how frightened you were, and enjoy it.” Subaru: ”I thought you don’t resemble each other much, but you guys really are triplets.” Shu: ”Ridiculous. I can’t stand it if you wake me up every single time something like that happens though. *yawns* So sleepy…” 1:16 Kanato: ”Speaking of which… Shu, did you go out last night? I saw you leaving.” Shu: ”Yeah. I had something to do.” Reiji: ”Did Father need something?” Laito: ”Is it the usual scolding?” Shu: ”Looks like you’re having fun, Laito. You think this isn’t your problem? If you want, you can take the role starting from next time.” Laito: ”Nfu. I’ll have to pass on such a major duty. I’ll leave the honor of frequently seeing that person to you, Shu. You’re the eldest son after all.” Ayato: ”That old man, did he say something again? Is it the South Pole now? Or the moon?” Shu: ”Well… if only we could go to the moon, I wouldn’t have to hear such words from him. He said the demon world has entered the period of eclipse.” 2:08 Kanato: ”It’s the eclipse riot again, isn’t it…” Laito: ”How many centuries has it been since the last one? It’s been so long that I can’t even recall, but… well, I do remember that the riot caused a lot of trouble.” *rustles* Ayato: ”What is it, Titless? The eclipse of the demon world is, hmm… It’s basically what it sounds like. The demon world has a moon and a sun too. That’s why in a way, it also has stuff like lunar and solar eclipse.” Reiji: ”Though, naturally… the way the moon and the sun emerge, the cycle of the calendar, and many other things are very different from the human world’s. In other words, the cycle of the lunar eclipse is—of course—also very dissimilar to the one over here.” 3:04 Shu: ”Huh? You want to know about the eclipse riot? Damn… Why are you such a troublesome woman? A riot is a riot. It means annoying, troublesome, out-of-the-ordinary things happened.” Kanato: ”What was it again that happened last time? For some reason something bad came up, nagged at us, and then locked us up in the castle.” Laito: ”That person kept on shrieking and gave us a hard time, didn’t she? After all, she hated being restrained more than anything else.” Ayato: ”Ahh, I remember it now. That hysterical hag couldn’t get her hands on anything.” Reiji: ”So you have gone through such an experience. I did not know, for I was staying in the separate building. Still, it is rather strange.” Ayato: ”Huh? What’s strange?” 4:05 Reiji: ”Vampires are easily influenced by the moon. When the moon wanes and transforms into an eclipse, we tend to do various things out of the ordinary and everything does not go the way we want it to go. However… she was behaving as usual, wasn’t she? Cordelia-sama.” Laito: ”The last eclipse happened when we were children, so we didn’t get it at all. Besides, if we recall the state that person was in…” Kanato: ”She was behaving as usual.” Shu: ”Well, that hag’s probably just an exception. It’s also possible that you didn’t notice even if she did something out of the ordinary, since she was already like that in her regular state.” Kanato: ”Shu. Please do not speak ill of Mother.” Shu: ”What? You guys were the ones who killed her.” Laito: ”For vampires, killing is the best token of love. Right?” 5:08 Subaru: ”Argh, shut up. You guys are making this complicated, so stay out of this! Anyway, Shu. In the end, did the damn old man call you just to give a warning about the eclipse?” Shu: ”Yeah. Well, something like that. Also, he mentioned that the eclipse will be a bit different from usual this time. That’s right. According to him, the next eclipse in the demon world and the one in this world are going to come one after another—without a gap in-between.” Subaru: ”Then? What are we gonna do about that?” Shu: ”I don’t know. In any case, he did say a lot of things, but the point is we have to be careful.” Subaru: ”That’s all!?” Shu: ”I can’t stand our old man’s morbid fear of lunar eclipse. Or rather, the fact that he’s terrified of such a thing scares me.” 6:11 Reiji: ”Our Lord Father must have some kind of premonition in mind.” Ayato: ”What sort of premonition?” Laito: ”Right~ I don’t understand at all, and I’m just wondering if he’s plotting something.” Kanato: ”For the last eclipse, he mentioned that ‘an evil entity will be released’ or something, didn’t he?” Subaru: ”An evil entity… Heh. I don’t think there’s anything that’s more evil than us.” *rustles* Shu: ”Huh? Be careful, you said? It feels strange hearing that from you. Ah, but when it comes to caution, you’re the one who should do your best to be careful. Compared to us, the probability of something happening to you is much higher.” Laito: ”True, true. Bitch-chan is Bitch-chan after all. You might attract unfamiliar men unknowingly, allowing them to play tricks on you.” 7:16 Ayato: ”You seem so happy.” Laito: ”Nfu. That’s not true~ I’m reaaally worried about her, you know. Despite how I look.” Kanato: ”This person is a stupid slowpoke, so it is indeed possible for that to happen. Yet when she falls victim and sustains damage, she would come complaining about the tragedy.” Subaru: ”We won’t die that easily, so you should be careful too. Not that I care about what happens to you or anything though.” Reiji: ”That is right. It would not hurt to be cautious. After all, you have become some sort of a comrade for us. You understand what I am trying to say, do you not?” Ayato: ”It reeks, you know. Your body gives off that smell, it’s strong even for non-vampires.” 8:21 Shu: ”*yawns* …we’re here. Great, guess I’ll take another nap at the roof.” Reiji: ”Good grief, that good-for-nothing…” Ayato: ”Ahh, this is so annoying! Isn’t it weird for vampires to go to school?” Subaru: ”I don’t want to say this, but I agree.” *footsteps walking out of the car* 9:02 Laito: ”Bitch-chan. Come on, let’s go to school. You love it right? The classroom.” Kanato: ”What’s wrong? You seem to be in a daze…” Laito: ”Well now, Bitch-chan, our conversation from earlier scared you, didn’t it? *chuckles* If that’s the case, then… it’s just as I intended.” *rustles* Laito: ”Hey. Let me see the proof of your fear right now. Eh~? That, I can tell when I touch you. *kiss*” 10:11 Laito: ”I’m not sure whether you know this or not, but when living creatures sense fear, they will get the excessive urge to create offsprings. Do you understand what I’m trying to say? *kiss* *chuckles* That’s why, I want to see if the same goes for you, Bitch-chan. In other words, we are having a biology lesson. Now, show me.” 11:04 *footsteps rushing over* *crash* Kanato: ”Wait! It’s unfair that Laito gets everything! Can you please not touch that person without my permission?” Laito: ”Hmm~? You’re still here, Kanato-kun? Perfect. Kanato-kun, let’s perform a physical examination on Bitch-chan together~” Kanato: ”W-With Laito!?” Laito: ”Why, yes. Doesn’t it sound fun?” Kanato: ”………fine. It does seem more fun that going to the classroom. However, this person belongs to me. I won’t allow you to do as you like, Laito!” *thud* *rustling sounds* Laito: ”Ooh, Bitch-chan? Stay still. Kanato-kun, I’ll hold her legs down, so you should do the same to those rampaging arms of hers.” Kanato: ”Ugh, behave yourself. Even if we’re in a limousine, it’s cramped in here!” 12:03 Laito: ”*chuckles* Nice look. First, maybe we should remove your shoes and socks, then punish those boisterous legs that are trying to kick me. *rustles* Nfu. It’s great that they smell like Bitch-chan. *sniffs* Ahh~ How irresistible. I can smell the tasty scent of blood. *kiss*” 12:55 Laito: ”Nfufu. Are you embarrassed? Obviously~ On top of having your bare feet kissed, I’m also… *licks* licking them like this.” Kanato: ”Hey, you! Don’t get distracted by Laito. You have to look at me. Right… just like that. Here, I’ll give you a reward. *kiss* Kissing on the lips is the best, isn’t it? *chuckles* *kiss* See, you seem to be feeling good. Much more than when Laito kisses you…” 14:11 Laito: ”Nfu. Kanato-kun is surprisingly orthodox. But, well… this sort of play is nice sometimes. Before the biology lesson, first… we have to experiment. *bites*” Kanato: ”*laughs* Does it hurt? You’re making a dreadful expression. It must be painful to have your toes bitten, but… mine hurts even more. See, right here. I’ll bite it with all my might. *bites* *drinks blood*” 15:12 *car door yanked open* Ayato: ”What the hell are you guys doing?” Laito: ”Nfu. Welcome back, Ayato-kun.” Ayato: ”Don’t give me that crap! I wondered what’s taking you so long, but it turns out you’re doing this kind of stuff. Titless, you’re seriously a nympho, huh?” Laito: ”Hey, hey, Ayato-kun? If you like, why don’t the four of us enjoy this together? The fun is about to start, so you should join in~” Ayato: ”Shut up! Come on, Titless. Let’s go.” *thud* 15:45 *footsteps walking away* *car door opening in the background* Laito: ”*chuckles* Bitch-chan~! You forgot your shoes, socks, and bag~!” Ayato: ”Bring those with you later! Damn it, you can’t be too careful around him.” Kanato: ”…how mean…! Ayato…! I’ll never forgive you…!!” Ayato: ”You don’t have to forgive me for the rest of your life!” 16:13 Ayato: ”Hey, Titless. Walk quickly. Eh? You feel dizzy? What the hell! Just how much did they suck out of you? Ah, this is pissing me off! Damn it, why do I have to… *rustles* …do something like this!? I’ll carry you like this, but just for now. If we go any slower, those idiots Laito and Kanato would come to bug you again…” *footsteps walking further* 16:51 *door sliding open* Ayato: ”The damn school nurse’s not here again today.” *door sliding close* Ayato: ”Huh? I came here to skip class yesterday, so I knew the school nurse wasn’t here either yesterday—that’s all. Got a problem with that? *bed creaking* Why the infirmary, you ask? It’s all your fault for whining that your legs hurt, remember? I’ll clean it up. Give me your leg!” 17:30 Ayato: ”What? Why do you look surprised? Huh!? What do you mean by what am I planning to do? You want me to have an ulterior motive or something? Ooh. I don’t really mind. Great that we have beds too here. But before that, first we gotta remove their marks off you. *sprays disinfectant*” 17:57 Ayato: ”Quit struggling! It’s your fault for getting caught and letting them to suck your blood. Now, be quiet! The other ear, too… *animal footsteps* Ayato: ”…! What was that? I sensed a weird presence just now…” *more animal footsteps* Ayato: ”Again…! Again… Hey, Titless. Come here!” 18:30 Ayato: ”Hey. Anyone outside the window? Answer me!” *wolves howling* Ayato: ”…! What… wolves? Are they… the ones Titless was talking about? Damn. Just what the… Hey! Whoever’s hiding there, come out!” 19:00 *rustling sounds followed by a yawn* Ayato: ”Who’s there…!?” Shu: ”…give me break. What is it? And I was having a nice sleep too.” Ayato: ”Huh? Shu? Didn’t you go to the roof?” Shu: ”Don’t talk like that when you’re the ones who came later. I changed my mind, that’s all.” Ayato: ”…shit, I freaked out for nothing. Don’t startle me like that, damn it!” Shu: ”What do you mean startle… Ooh. Ayato. You’re actually concerned about everything our old man said, aren’t you? That’s surprising…” Ayato: ”It’s not like that!” Shu: ”Come on, you don’t have to hide it. When the old man says that much, I think it’s only normal to wonder if something is going on.” 20:06 Ayato: ”…!” Shu: ”Covering up your embarrassment is useless. After all, I heard everything you said since the moment you came in.” Ayato: ”Argh, you bastard!” Shu: ”Hey, you. Good for you, isn’t it? He’s not honest with himself, but he’s surprisingly kind… so maybe he’ll give you lots of love. Just like what you’re wishing for. *laughs*” Ayato: ”S-Shut up! Damn. No more cleaning wounds! You can do the rest yourself. Now get out of my way, Titless!” Shu: ”Oops.” Ayato: ”Bye!” *door sliding open and close* *footsteps running away* Shu: ”What was that…? Well, not that I mind. It means he’s at that age too. It’s obvious enough that he gets irked whenever others tease him about you, but he doesn’t realize it. If it were me, I wouldn’t run off like that.” *rustles* 21:15 Shu: ”What’s with that face? Disappointed? But if Ayato loves you that much, isn’t it enough to satisfy you? Or do you need to get all the men around you to feel satisfied? *chuckles* Well, I don’t hate how loose you are though.” 21:45 Shu: ”I’m not asking for your morality or loyalty. You just have to give me your blood; the way I want it, as much as I want it. Bloodsucking is similar to a simple meal after all. It does involve physical contact, but it can be done without love or affection.” 22:13 Shu: ”So don’t misunderstand. And don’t get conceited. Desire and love are not the same thing. Kids like Ayato gets all irritated because they can’t set those apart, but me… *bites* That’s why I can bite your shoulder so roughly and suddenly—just like this. I don’t care even if you get hurt. *drinks blood*” 23:07 Shu: ”You disturbed my sleep, but with this, I’ll call it even. What’s wrong? *laughs* Are you shocked or something to have your misunderstanding exposed? Nah, I guess that’d be going too far. Because if you did misunderstand, it means you’re extremely stupid—there’s no other words to describe you.” 23:37 Shu: ”Now. I’m going back to sleep, so you should go chase after that youth in puberty. I’m done dealing with you. If you understand, then don’t talk to me anymore. *sighs* This is so tiring… Tsk. What are you doing? Get out, quick.” *door opening and closing* *footsteps walking away* 24:15 Shu: ”…she’s gone. What was that presence from earlier…? It felt strange. It’s already gone by now. Tsk, what a pain. Like our old man said, it seems like something… is about to happen. Just what is it?” 24:50 *footsteps* Reiji: ”Oh? The one over there is… It really is you. What are you doing here when class is in session? Me? The teacher asked me to fetch some materials, so I am on my way to the library.” 25:14 Reiji: ”Ah…! What is wrong, why are you staggering… Hm? This scent…! Could it be that Shu took your blood…? Good grief, so that is how you ended up like this. What exactly happened? Well, it must be because you said something unnecessary… but I shall listen. Come, let us sit down at the stairs over there for a while.” 25:51 Reiji: ”Here. So, what was it? …I see. They flocked onto you. While it does sound like something that happens all the time, I am a little concerned about the suspicious presence you mentioned. Ayato did not notice that person sleeping nearby, did he…? We are brothers, so it is supposed to be impossible for us to mistake each other’s presence and scent.” 26:28 Reiji: ”The demon world has entered the period of eclipse, and this world will follow next. Could it be that the eclipse is already affecting us…? Oh? You, stay in place. *rustles* If you allow your blood to drip like this and spread the scent around, it would be the same as luring out vampires. Right now, even I… am feeling lightheaded due to the scent of your blood. My brothers have no endurance, and so it is plain impossible for them to hold back.” 27:16 Reiji: ”Hmm? The bleeding won’t stop. It’s staining the handkerchief to this extent… *sighs* We have no choice. It seems like I have to stop it directly with my mouth. Now, stay still. *sips blood* It is still flowing out, is it not…? *continues drinking*” 27:54 Reiji: ”How about that? It seems to have helped a little. As you have known, our bodily fluids are peculiar. They heal the wounds of humans in an instant, though naturally, they are meaningless for wounds which are too deep. Now, how do you feel? No, you are welcome. I, too, received the chance to taste your blood. Let us just say that it came with a side benefit.” 28:33 Reiji: ”Well then, I shall be going to accomplish my task. Please go back to the classroom. Oh, that’s right. When it is time to go home, it might be better if you do not think of going out alone. Somehow, I have a bad feeling.” 29:00 Reiji: ”You are definitely still a human. However, you… have become some sort of a comrade for us. It would be better if you do not misunderstand that fact.” *footsteps walking away* Track 3 - Calamity’s Onslaught 0:01 *bell chime* 0:13 *footsteps* *car door opening* Ayato: ”Yo, Titless.” *car door closing* Ayato: ”Tsk. What’s with that twitching face? Something happened, didn’t it? Just from the way you look right now, I can tell what happened after that. Man, you’re hopeless. *sighs*” *car driving off* 0:47 Ayato: ”Hm? Hey, what happened to the others? Huh? What did you say? Damn, so I’m alone with her. Not that I mind though. Hey, Titless. I think it’s pretty obvious, but I’m in the crappiest mood ever. If you don’t want to get into further trouble, don’t talk to me.” 1:18 Ayato: ”Huh? What are you apologizing for? I don’t get it. *rustles* It’s not like I want you to apologize. But if you’re gonna do it, then show your apology properly. Take the initiative and beg me to suck your blood.” 1:47 Ayato: ”By apologizing, it means you feel sorry for me, right? It means you believe that you’re mine, from the bottom of your heart. Now, say it.” 2:08 Ayato: ”Ah? I can’t hear anything if you say it in that tiny voice. Say it clearly so I can hear it…” 2:17 *rustles* Ayato: ”Tsk, what an annoying woman. You’re seriously pissing me off… *bites* What should I do so you’ll be mine and mine only? *drinks blood* That’s what driving me nuts all the time. *continues drinking* Get it already.” 3:19 *sound of sudden brake* Ayato: ”Whoa! *thud* …ouch. The hell was that!? Hey, driver! Huh? What is it, Titless? Eh? Outside? What the…!? *animal footsteps* Ayato: ”So many dogs… Nah, that’s not it. Wolves! They’ve got our limousine surrounded…!” 3:46 *wolves growling and hitting the windows* Ayato: ”Crap! Titless, don’t move.” *car window shattering* Ayato: ”Tsk, the hell is wrong with these guys!?” *sounds of wolves attacking Ayato* Ayato: ”Ow…! Titless… Stay under me, don’t come out! Urgh! Damn it… Ouch!” 4:18 Ayato: ”I’m fine. This won’t be enough to kill me. Who do you think I am? Ugh…!” *wolves growling and snapping* Subaru: ”Hey, Ayato!” *car window and door getting smashed* Subaru: ”What the hell are you guys?” 4:38 *sounds of wolves crying and Subaru fighting them* Subaru: ”…you’re damn annoying.” *the brawl continues* *wolves scampering off* Subaru: ”Hey, you damn wolves! Running away!?” *wolves crying and fleeing* 4:57 Subaru: ”Tsk, damn it. They’re only quick at running away. Ayato! Hey, you too. You okay?” Ayato: ”…” Subaru: ”Shut up! Be quiet! Don’t get all hysterical!! If it’s Ayato you’re worried about, he’s passed out. This’ll turn into a riot if we stay and dawdle around. *whistles*” *bats rushing over* Subaru: ”Hey, familiars. Get this guy to the mansion. Now.” *bats flying away* 5:33 Subaru: ”You, too. This isn’t the time to be freezing on the ground. Can you stand?” *thud* Subaru: ”Huh? I don’t know if Ayato’s gonna be alright. Don’t ask me! For now, we should go back to the mansion.” *footsteps walking away* Subaru: ”Tsk. What the hell are those guys? They can’t be wolves… right? That’s impossible. I thought it was just a rumor.” 6:12 Subaru: ”Is this… the effect of the eclipse old man was talking about?” 'Track 4 - To the Demon World ' 0:01 Ayato: *panting in pain* Shu: ”So Ayato protected you and got beaten up by the wolves… I guess the consecutive eclipse in the demon and human world aren’t happening for nothing. Isn’t it going to hail or something tomorrow?” Reiji: ”If you are referring to Ayato, I cannot say anything either. His external wounds are quite serious as well. I have done all I can to treat them, but he is not regaining consciousness.” Laito: ”So for now, we can only wait and see… Well, Ayato-kun is tough. I think he’s going to be alright.” 0:46 Kanato: ”I thought the wolf sightings are only a rumor… but it’s actually true.” Subaru: ”Not to mention it’s a pretty big pack. I was planning to beat them all into a pulp, but they ran off right away. What did they want to do?” Laito: ”Hey, Subaru-kun. Are those wolves the so-called wolf clan?” Subaru: ”I don’t know. It happened in the murky air of the human world and all… But that open hostility…” Reiji: ”I wonder what their objective is. Did they have a grudge against Ayato or something? However, they escaped soon after Subaru appeared… Which means their objective is not to attack Ayato or Subaru…” 1:38 Kanato: ”Didn’t they actually come to attack that woman?” Subaru: ”Then they could’ve just dragged Ayato down and gone for her.” Laito: ”Maybe they couldn’t do that because Ayato-kun was tightly holding her?” Subaru: ”From what I saw, they didn’t show any signs of doing that. There were lots of them, and they’re pretty huge wolves too. Even if Ayato was protecting her, it wasn’t impossible to attack her.” Shu: ”In that case… It’s either they’re targeting Ayato or us; or it’s done by someone influential in the demon world.*sighs* After all, I remember a lot of times when we somehow get grudges held against us—all thanks to our old man.” 2:25 Subaru: ”Then… why did they run off right away?” Reiji: ”I wonder if they used tonight’s assault in place of a greeting? In other words, it was a message stating that they will attack us again… The wolves are, perhaps, entities who despise either us or our entire family.” Laito: ”Oh no~ The human world is going to have an eclipse soon, following the one in the demon world. If they attack us when our power and senses are weakened, won’t we all fall into the same trap as Ayato-kun?” Reiji: ”You are right. It is not a wise idea for us to stay in this mansion—in the human world. It is not good for Ayato, who is unconscious over there, either. His wounds recover slowly due to the air here.” 3:15 Subaru: ”Are you saying we should go to the demon world? But it’s currently the period of eclipse over there, so wouldn’t it be better to stay here for a bit longer?” Reiji: ”Subaru does have a point. However, rather than staying in this mansion and preparing ourselves for the wolves’ assault… If we return to the demon world and stay inside the castle protected by Father’s supreme power, we should sustain far less damage even if they attack us.” Kanato: ”*sighs* What are we going to do?” Shu: ”We’re going back to the castle.” 3:57 Laito: ”Ehh~ Are we going to be locked up in that depressing place again~?” Reiji: ”If you don’t want to, you may remain here. However, the wolf clan put you through a terrible experience once in the past, didn’t they? Maybe this time, they will tear your trachea apart and pull your neck off.” Laito: ”*laughs* That’s not funny at all. I guess I have no choice. Though actually, we still don’t know if the wolf clan is the culprit or not~” 4:35 Kanato: ”Hey, you’re going with us, right? Then please make your preparations quickly.” Subaru: ”Wait a second.” Kanato: ”What is it?” Subaru: ”She’s staying here.” Shu: ”Right. If she roams around the demon world while spreading the smell of that tasty blood, they’ll swarm her in no time and turn her into nothing more than bones. You should stay in this mansion. Their target is us, so they shouldn’t attack you as an individual.” Subaru: ”If anything happens, call me right away. Ah, I’ll give you a fair warning—I don’t give a damn about you getting in danger. I just don’t want this mansion to get even more messed up, that’s all.” 5:20 Reiji: ”You are the one who always destroys our mansion first and foremost though. You should just be honest.” Subaru: ”Wha—!? Did you…!!” Reiji: ”Yes, whatever.” Kanato: ”*sighs* How boring. There’s nothing interesting even if we stay there. If she’s not coming with us on top of that, it will be even worse.” Shu: ”Well, we can come back once the storm blows over. Let’s go.” Reiji: ”Subaru. Please carry Ayato.” Subaru: ”HUH!? Why me!?” Laito: ”Because you’re strong and the youngest among us~?” Subaru: ”*grunts* …damn it…!” *footsteps walking away* Reiji: ”Well then, please look after the mansion in our absence. Remember, do not open the door even if suspicious figures come to visit. We will contact you again soon.” Shu: ”*yawns* …what a pain. Bye, then. We’ll leave the rest to you.” *Reiji and Shu walking off* 6:35 Reiji: ”Thus, we departed to the demon world, which currently stands precisely in the midst of an eclipse. Leaving her and her peculiar blood behind. Under normal circumstances, we would have brought her along… but the situation is different this time. While we did not put it into words, we did realize it to some extent. That behind the screen, an unknown figure who wields tremendous power is pulling the strings—attempting to assault us.” 7:08 Reiji: ”The wolves’ improper greeting is surely just a beginning. This is a battle between those who lurk in the darkness, and so we cannot involve a human like her in it. With that thought in our minds, we push open the door to the demon world.” 7:30 Reiji: ”Unaware of the dark fate toying with us as it falls upon our shoulders; of the torn future that lies ahead of us…” Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations